


Mercy

by kierrathakid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, FaceFucking, Father!Zayn, Fucking, Handcuffs, Kid Fic, Kinky, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexting, badboy, bastards, frat!Liam, handjobs, is - Freeform, makinglove, roughfucking, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrathakid/pseuds/kierrathakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Art.<br/>What the fuck do you expect from him, other than confusion, beauty, and goddamn soul?<br/>~<br/>the story where Liam falls in love with the artistic music junkie and Zayn may or may not be learning how to be a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> So I'm posting another Ziam fic bc they are my otp, and I love them. My second chaptered fic, because its going to be too long for a oneshot, and I promise to finish this one on time this time. (Cross my heart)  
> So I apologize in advance for any feels you may encounter while reading this fic. And I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. 
> 
> Also, I will try to update when I can, because I don't exactly have all thee chapters finished yet so I'm writing while posting the chapters I have finished.  
> Ok, that's it, i love you and thank you for spending your time reading my fics. 
> 
> P.S. There's a lot of smut in here, but it won't be until later in the fic.  
> P.P.S. i changed the shitty title because I thought of a better one. sorry for the confusion. xx

Its raining, and Zayn just finishes his essay, while an episode of Supernatural plays on his TV. Harry and Louis are on his couch, picking and complaining about it. He powers off his laptop and goes to lay with his friends on the couch. Its getting good too, really intense and then there's a  knock at his door. Zayn glares at the inanimate object, but reluctantly stands anyways. "Pause it for a sec." Zayn says to his friends, although his request goes ignored.

He opens the door anyways, and comes face to face with a blonde woman in a full grey, boring suit. Glasses, pointy black heels, hair in a tight bun, and a clipboard in her hands. "Hello, sir!" She greets, almost too excitedly. "Is Mr. Maleek around?" She questions, looking up at Zayn with a sweet smile. Zayn notices the pen in her hand, and the way she nervously keeps trying to get inside. Something isn't right.

"It's Malik. Can I help you?" Zayn questions her, and instantly the woman's soft and sweet smile falls. She tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, and starts flipping through the papers in front of her. "Uhm, I have some very unfortunate news to tell you. Could I come in?" She motions behind Zayn. He hesitates at first, but he can see the urgency on her features, so he steps aside, closes the door behind them.  

The woman, looks around the place of course, nodding to herself, and Zayn ushers her towards the living room so she can sit. Louis (the nosy shit), notices the woman first, muting the TV. "Harry look. Zayn's brought home a girl. She's fit. Well done Zaynie." Louis jokes, and Harry studies her more carefully, before slapping Louis on the shoulder.

"Lou, hush. I don't think she's slept with Zayn?" Harry says, suspiciously, and Zayn wants to kill his friends right now.

"That's uh correct. I'm Kathleen, from the Child Affairs Office." Kathleen extends her hand, to which Louis slaps it away and instead goes for a hug. That she clearly isn't comfortable with, since she didn't hug back and looks scared for her life. "Lou, let her go. Not everyone likes to be hugged." Harry chastises him. Sadly, Louis pulls away from the woman, a small pout on his lips.

 "But my hugs are the best."

"Not everyone thinks that though."

"Zayn does. And you do too, right?" Louis asks and Harry, always a sucker for Louis, nods.

"Of course, I think they're sick, Lou." Zayn  has had enough of his friends constant babble.

"Will both of you just quit it? This looks serious." Zayn interrupts, and Kathleen clears her throat, reaching for her clipboard once again. "Right it is. I guess I should start, by asking you, if you know a Courtney Martinez ?" Kathleen looks up, hopeful, but to Zayn it doesn't ring a bell.

"No, sorry I don't." He shrugs, plops down on the couch beside Harry. Kathleen searches through her clipboard to pull out a picture, "Maybe this will help you remember." She tries again. Zayn takes it, staring at it as if it is a foreign object.

The longer he stares at her, the more familiar the girl becomes. He could never forget those eyes. Bright, green, beautiful and full of amazement. "Court?" Zayn whispers, a little surprised, as he remembers her. Kathleen smiles, and Louis gets up to get a look for himself.

"Who's she?"

"Courtney.. I met her in high school, sophomore year and got the balls to ask her out that summer. We dated all the way until I left for  camp five years ago. She was the love of my life." Zayn said in disbelief, more to himself than anyone.

"Yes, she mentioned that. Are you aware, that Ms. Martinez was with child?" Zayn's head snaps up at this.

"No, I was not. Listen I'm not quite seein your point here, ma'am? I knew Courtney, yes but that was well over six years ago. Why are you asking me this?" Zayn pushes, ready to continue his Supernatural marathon .

"I well.. Courtney has a child, and she belongs to you." Kathleen blurts, a little frightened by Zayn's sudden outburst. Zayn's whole head is spinning around. He needs water, and air. And time to think this through. Like when the last time they had sex, and exactly nine months from then because if it's a month early or late, then it can't be his. "No. No I think you've got it wrong. Ms. She would've told me if it was mine. "Zayn said, humorlessly. This isn't funny. It never was, so whatever joke this is needs to stop.

"We've checked the birth certificate, and did DNA testing on the baby. It matches yours. Mr. Malik, I'm sorry you weren't aware." Zayn shakes his head again, completely irritated at this point. "I left Bradford 4 years ago, and everyone behind. She had to have known before I left. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She said something about not wanting to crush your dreams, or ruin your opportunity to become a doctor. I'm sorry this is all very sudden." Zayn sits, his head in his hands. A child? He can't have a child. He's only 20 and his medicine career is just beginning.

"No, I need to call her. I need answers." Zayn says, standing to his feet, racing to his phone on the dining room table.

 "I'm afraid that isn't possible." Kathleen interrupts, sadness overcoming her features again. Zayn almost explodes with a question because he doesn't have time for games. He needs to speak to Courtney. 

"Why the hell not?"

Kathleen, looks away, and drops her stuff, taking a seat herself. "Courtney's dead." She spits out bluntly. 

Another fucking bombshell. 

Zayn feels his body being ripped apart because.. because.. 

"What-"

"She passed two weeks ago, in a terrible car accident that killed her immediately." Kathleen tells him, and Zayn drops his phone on the floor. She can't be.. Dead! And then it all sorta clicks in Zayn's head and he gets why this woman is here.

 She's going to ruin his life. Fucking _destroy_ it before its started. 

"So.. I'm responsible for it now? The child? "

"I know this is all very sudden and everything is happening very fast. But I'm afraid I flew all the way from Bradford to deliver the news. I have to give you all her paperwork, and tomorrow a guy will stop by to drop off all her things, and of course Amani herself." Kathleen listed, glancing up at Zayn through her glasses.

 "Amani? That's her name? "Zayn tries to confirm. He hasn't even seen the Dna test yet, but he knows she's  his. She has to be.

"Yeah. It's a bit weird; it's not English I don't think-"

 Zayn holds up his hand stopping her. "I know. It's Arabic. I told her that I wanted my first born girl to be named Amani. I think the name is beautiful." Zayn scratches  the back of his neck nervously. He's a dad.

He has a daughter.

He's responsible for someone other than himself.

"I guess that confirms she's yours. Congratulations." Zayn's head is bowed down, but he sees Kathleen drop a picture of a mixed little girl with curly black hair. 

 "I'll be by at two tomorrow. Please be home..." She slaps the folder on the coffee table and all Zayn hears are the sounds of her heels hitting his wood floors, and then the door closes. 

 

Harry is the first to break the ice. "So . How does it feel to be a father?" Harry tries to go for humor, but Zayn isn't in the mood. His life has just been ruined, by this.. Courtney! She didn't tell him he was a father and then she goes and gets herself killed so Zayn's responsible.

He's got to care for a child who he didn't even know he existed up until now!

 "I can't do this! What do I know about being a dad? Nothing! I can barely take care of myself, how- how am I going to care of a little girl?" Zayn stutters. To say that he's scared is an understatement.

He's fucking terrified.

 He can't do this.

"Hey, cheer up. You don't have to do it alone. You've got us, and your mum and dad, and your sisters. We can pitch in money if you need it for her, and I know a good babysitter who can babysit her whenever you need her too. She's homeschooled so school isn't much of an issue for her." Louis starts to ramble, and usually Zayn would smack him and tell him to shut the fuck up, but now, he's rather grateful for it. It reminds him, that his life is normal. That he can get over this bombshell that's been thrown on him.

 He believed he could do this.

Even if it was just for a second.

☪

Amani looks exactly like Courtney. It's the first thing Zayn notices when he sees her the next day. She has her hair, her face, her nose, her ears, her everything's. Except the eyes. Courtney's eyes were an emerald green.

 But Amani's are brown. A warm chocolate, and honey brown, that Zayn knows she got from him. He sees his eyes on her face. It feels like he is looking at himself. Zayn squats down, so he's eye level with the girl. He smiles softly and says "Hi. Amani." He says her name perfectly, his accent coming out. He's sure Courtney was pronouncing it wrong.

 But Amani doesn't say anything. She just looks at Zayn with a frown, and holds on tighter to her stuffed bear. Zayn stands up, trying not to look like her response affected him.

 Because it didn't.

"She's been through a lot. I don’t think she’s grasped the concept that she’s lost her mother, and then she’s flown on a 12 hour plane ride here. She might not be very open to speaking right now. But I think it's important that you teach her who you are, and what's going on." Kathleen suggests reaching into her purse to pull out her card. "Give me a call anytime, if you need something. I'll be in the area for a bit." She continues, and with that Kathleen said her good byes to Amani and leaves. 

Harry and Louis are out grocery shopping or something, so it's just them for now.

Amani stares at him, but she doesn't say anything to him. It must be hard for her, being dropped off at as strangers house out of the blue.

 

"Hi Amani. I'm Zayn. And I'm your daddy. Well your baba actually. It's Arabic for dad. But you can call me dad if you want to. Anyways, you'll be staying with me for a while.. Actually the rest of your life. “Zayn trails off, looking up to see if it's making any sense to her. But she still hasn't said anything. "Right so are you hungry?

No response.

"Thirsty?"

No response.

"Tired?"

Amani continues to stare at Zayn like he's got three heads or something. Zayn gives up, deciding that maybe she doesn't want to talk to him. And Zayn doesn't know what to do. What do dads do?

He wouldn't know because his mum was his mother and father figure in his life. Maybe he should feed her, or put on Barney?

 What the fuck does he do? So Zayn assumes that maybe she'll want to unpack, and maybe go to bed because it's been a long day for her, from Bradford to Michigan. "I'll show you to your room." Zayn mumbles and walks off, hoping that Amani is following behind him. She is, and Zayn stops at the only available room in the apartment. It's across from his room oddly enough, and next to Harry's, and his art room is a few doors down.

"I haven't decorated yet, forgive me after I just found out I was going to be watching over a little girl." Zayn says, but Amani doesn't seem to care much.

 She looks at Zayn, and walks into the room, drops her stuff on the over sized bed, and then gets back up to close the door in Zayn's face.

 

"This is going great." Zayn mutters.

 

He's maybe a little too grateful, when he's in the dining room, propped on a chair his laptop in his lap, and he hears the front door close.

It's silent and then he hears a tentative little "Zayn?"

"In here!" And honestly Zayn knows that helps no one because "here" could be anywhere in the apartment yet somehow they find him anyways.

Harry and Louis stand in the dining room doorway, with bags in their hands. Clearly Louis has dragged Harry on yet another shopping trip.

 Harry looks around, slowly, poking his head in the other rooms before coming back to Lou. "I was expecting more commotion, less silence. Perhaps a little rascal running around and wreaking havoc in the apartment." Harry says, still expecting but Zayn just shrugs.

 "She's been in her room for like four hours. She doesn't like me very much."

"Of course not you dope, you're a complete stranger and just a few weeks ago she was with her mother and now she's with you. Who she's never met. You have to give her time."

 "I know, I do Lou. I just-I thought she'd be more open to getting to know me." Zayn grumbles and he doesn't realize he's pouting until Harry sets his bags down, and comes over to give Zayn a friendly shoulder hug.

 "She'll warm up to you. Everyone does. "

And it's not that Zayn cares about what some child thinks about him, but he does care about what his daughter thinks about him.

Amani doesn't come out of her room all night and Zayn knows that being a parent means he should take action. And that he probably shouldn't let his child starve herself. This is how Zayn finds himself standing outside Amani's room, with his hands in his pockets as he nervously paces the floor.

 He doesn't know what he can say (without sounding like a dick) to get her to come out and at least eat. Zayn won't say a word to her if she wants, but she has to eat.

So Zayn raises his hand up to knock on her door.

 But he doesn't get a response and decides since it's his home, he has a right to go in.

Amani is fast asleep in the bed, covers pulled up to her face, with her bear tucked under her arms.

 

Zayn looks at her, and gets a guilty feeling in his stomach at the thought of waking her up. But apparently she's a light sleeper because Zayn tries to back up slowly, and Amani starts stirring in the bed, and suddenly her head is poking up. Eyes slightly droopy as she looks at the intruder.

He's been caught.

"Hey?" Zayn tries to go for casual. So it doesn't look like he was trying to rape her or anything. Zayn is completely 100% gay and against rape. “It's 10 in the morning and you got here at two and you haven't eaten anything. So I was worried? "Zayn explains, but Amani looks up at him, clearly unimpressed. "Right so, I know I'm a stranger to you, and you don't have to talk to me, but I really need you to eat. So you don't die or anything." Zayn's voice gets close to begging, and Amani, catches on quickly.

 She gives him a small nod, and starts to remove the covers so she can get up. Zayn leaves her to it, leading her to the kitchen, where he opens his cabinets and the fridge, and looks at Amani. "You can eat whatever, I've got lots of cereals, but like if you want eggs or something I can make it?" Zayn offers, and looks at her with a small smile. It's probably sad that he's afraid of his daughter.

 

Not afraid of her, but afraid of scaring her.

 

Amani moves up, to get a better look at the cereal, and reaches her small fingers up to grab the box of Trix. Louis' box of Trix actually, which Zayn worries about because Louis has threatened anyone who dares go near his cereal. But Zayn knows he wouldn't dare touch a little girl. Zayn gets the milk from the fridge, and a bowl from one of the cabinets. Helps get Amani make a perfect bowl of cereal, and then helps her sit at the counter top, safely.

 

He has a quiz at 8, so he grabs his textbook and props himself across from Amani with a bowl of lucky charms.

 

It's really a sight to see when Harry comes in, wearing only boxers, and messy hair, seeing Zayn and Amani eating together. Only Zayn is studying and Amani is looking around.

"Well, this is nice innit? Father, daughter bonding time." Harry says breaking the silence and Zayn shoots him a glare. Amani gets down, puts her bowl in the sink, and then leaves.

 

Zayn watches her go, before turning back to his book.

"Is she going to school today?" Harry asks and Zayn mentally smacks himself.

She's 6, she should be in school.

 

Like actual school.

He needs to get her registered.

And needs to change the furniture out in her room.

 

"Yeah, I should do that." Zayn retrieves Amani's file from the coffee  table and looks under the school section.

She just came from Bradford Elementary. A school Zayn went to at her age. So Zayn needs to get her registered after his first period class, so she can start tomorrow.

And he needs to make her a doctor’s appointment to get her physical redone. Zayn flips through the papers until he gets to the medical area.

Amani's allergic to nuts, tomatoes, and bees. And below that it mentions something about an epipen.

 

Zayn starts to realize in more ways than one that having a child is a lot of work. He's got so much to do, and on top of that he still has medical school. But even after classes, when he's in the dining room, doing his homework, he still manages to at least talk to her. He's become quite good at multitasking. 

Zayn always initiates the conversation. He doesn't mind too much though, because Amani talks more when Zayn speaks first. 

 After a good two weeks though, Zayn realizes that his school work is starting to pick up rapidly, and he has less time to himself, let alone learn about Amani. 

 It's too much for him to handle really.

School.

Work.

Amani.

Training.

 It's not fair really. Amani may be his child but why is he responsible for her just because Courtney isn't around? Doesn't she have parents?? Why is she Zayn's responsibility when he's still in uni, working go get this damn degree. Where did they think he had time to take care of her, and still manage to get his work done?

 

He's at home, trying to finish this project before tomorrow when its due. But he can't focus. With Harry and Louis playing in the other room, the TV volume on high, his phone beeping constantly, and the headache he's had since this morning is only getting worse.

 All it takes is another beep, for Zayn to snap. "FUCK!" He screams, throwing the book across the room. He gets up, storms through the apartment, looking for his hoodie. He doesn't notice Harry and Louis looking at him, stomping around like a anger giant. And even if he doesnotice them, he doesn't fucking care. He just snatches his hoodie from the couch and goes to put his boots on.

 

"Are you alright Zayn?" Harry asks.

"You seem stressed." Louis adds.

"Where you going?" Harry continues, and Zayn loves his friends, he does. But he doesn't need their constant nagging and interrogating every time he does something. If he so much as forgets to eat dinner they are always on his case.

Zayn slips his other shoe on, and pulls open the door, before turning around.

 

"My god, do you both have to keep getting on my fucking case all the damn time?! I can't leave the damn apartment without one of your worrying about where I'm going.! Fuck off!" Zayn yells, slamming the door closed.

 He feels like a dick as he runs down the steps, and realizes that he hadn't brought his phone with him. He almost turns around to apologize, and grab his phone , just in case something goes wrong. But he doesn't .

He instead continues down the stairs, leaving the complex, and putting his hood over his head as he walks to ... anywhere.

 ☪

When Zayn gets back, Louis is on the couch like before, but Zayn can hear Harry in the dining room talking to someone, probably Amani.

He walks in though upon hearing the door close, leans up against the door frame waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, for snapping at you two. I didn't mean to." Zayn blurts because he knows he owes them an apology, and he's never been one to beat around the bush. 

"We know that Zayn, we got over that the moment you left. We do want to know what's going on with you though. “Louis pats the empty space beside him, and Zayn pulls himself from the wall to take a seat.

He sighs heavily, turning his head away from Lou only to find himself facing Harry. He can't bear looking at them as he explains it. "I've just been a little on edge lately? Between school and my  medical training, work and now Amani. It sounds like so little but it's so much. Taking care of a child is a job alone, then I've two others on the side. I barely managed my life without a kid and now I've got one. It's just become harder. Everything is harder." Zayn says frustrated. 

 

He feels Louis move closer, and watches as Harry kneels down and rests his chin on his lap. He's feels overwhelmed with love, even if it's just two people. They love him so much, Zayn can tell.

 

"You've got us Zayn. The thing about you is that you try to do everything by yourself. And obviously you can't handle all of it. But that usually irritates you and you keep trying and trying and trying until you get it done, but it breaks you down in the process. You can always come to us to help with Amani. For the past two weeks you've been doing everything's, denying our requests when we offer to help you." Harry mumbles, it's all sorta muffled into the denim of Zayn's jeans.

 "Because she's my responsibility.  I had unprotected sex with with her mother, I don't want to put her on anyone"

 "But we don't mind Zayn. We're right here half the time. If you need to spend some time in the library to finish your school work  then let us know. We'll get her from school and stuff. We are your best mates, we won't hurt her."

 

"I know Lou-"

"Then let us help you. Zayn you're going to kill yourself trying to do it all."

"I know and I'm really sorry, for not letting you both help me. I will," Zayn promises, and Louis pats his shoulder.

 

"Good, now you can start by going to bed, early tonight and letting us put Amani to bed."

Zayn groans. When he said he would start he doesn't mean now.

Louis senses the protest on his tongue, bringing his hand up to shush him before he starts complaining.

"Bed, Malik. Now" Louis orders, shoos Zayn from the couch.

 

He gets a good night sleep and by the time he wakes up Amani is at school and Louis and Harry are at their first period classes. Zayn walks around, with half open eyes and a frown on his face, opening his fridge to get the milk for his Lucky Charms. He's got about 45 minutes to get ready for his English class, and it occurs to him that he didn't finish his paper. Or the novel. Usually at this point he would start to panic. Honestly he would, because this means his grade could drop and if his grade drops then he has to work harder to get it back up. But he doesn't care this time.

He instead chooses to get dressed, and once he's out the door on his way to uni, he lights a cig.

It relieves his stress.

 

Liam looks around wildly as he slowly comes to. Another late party last night and he's got a killer migraine that will keep him in bed again today. He really should be going to class, but he will just have to have to pay off his school double. 

 His dad doesn't know he has one, a guy he pays to go to class and do his work for him. He is going to start going to class though, and learning what he's already supposed to be learning so he can actually feel like he's earned his degree. He'll start tomorrow.

 

He gets up, realizing that he's only wearing his boxers. He also realizes that he slept with a guy last night, because there's some random dude occupying the empty space in his bed. He thinks his name is Cole or Chad or something.

 He goes to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and goes down to the kitchen, looking around for breakfast options. He's not surprised to see that there isn't much. His brothers have a habit of eating 12 times a day, which is why Liam stores his snacks in his closet.

 "Thinking about going to Pancake House this morning you coming?", Liam hears Niall ask him, hits him on the back as he walks past him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I gotta get dressed though and kick that guy out of my bed." Liam says, runs his hand over his face as he looks around at the trashed house.

He's not cleaning the house this time. Josh planned it, Josh can clean it. 

 

"Oh Cody? He's still here."

Liam snaps his fingers.

So that's his name.

"Yeah, so much for not having sex, last night." Liam complains and Niall pops the cap off his beer.

"Yeah, I did try to stop you this time, but you were wasted, and when you're wasted you're impossible to convince. So off you went, in your bed with Cody. How was he?" Niall continues  as Liam comes back to the counter.

 

"I don't remember so I guess he wasn't that good. I don't know. "

"Are you ever going to settle down Li?"

Liam scoffs and laughs before Niall can go on.

"I'm serious Liam. It's bad enough that you've been put on a sex ban by your doctor. He's going to put you in that sex addicts class next time you come in there with another possible sex disease scare.  Have you maybe considered getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend? Maybe finding a good person who isn't willing to fuck you the first time you meet them." Niall is saying but Liam starts to focus on something else.

 He appreciates where Niall's going with this but he doesn't want to hear it. He knows he's got problems, he knows he shouldn't be having sex. But he can't help it.

He's horny 98% of his life, and he hates blue balls, and why would he wank himself off when there's a girl with a wet cunt or a guy with a  tight ass that needs to be fucked by his big cock?

Not to mention his hand isn't nearly as satisfying as it is if he were to fuck a person. So maybe he's got a bit of an addiction, but can he help that? He's still in the stage where his hormones are out of control.

And until someone gives him medicine to control the amount of times his dick gets hard, he will continue to have sex.

 "I don’t really do the whole relationship thing. Too many problems.” Liam dismisses the mere thought his friends refuses to get out his head.  

Niall shakes his head, "Li-"

"And Niall this chat has been lovely but I've got a boy to get out of my room," Liam skips up the stairs ignoring his friends calls in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

When Zayn gets home, with Amanu, the place is silent.

The TV isn't on, and there are no signs of snacks being on the table. It's like they by passed the living room completely. Zayn knows they're home because he's just seen their car.

"Go start your homework." Zayn says softly, setting his things down to go on the hunt for his friends.

They're in Harry's room, as it turns out, and half of Harry's closet is tossed in a big pile on the floor. Zayn almost asks what's going on, but he knows he'll get a stupid response so he better not. "Oh hello Zayner. We were just about to come and see you." Louis looks up from a Harry's bed, all of Harry's jeans crushing him. He folds his arm as Harry pokes his head around the wall to smile at Zayn too. A cute smile, his lips unnaturally cherry red and teeth abnormally snow white. "Zayn! You should come with us tonight! "Zayn shakes his head and takes a seat at the end of Harry's bed.

"What the fuck are you two up to now?" Louis' head resurfaces from the denim pile, as he looks at Zayn. "We are going to a party."

"A frat party." Harry corrects, and yep. Zayn should've known. What else would his idiot friends be doing on an innocent Friday night? Going to a frat party. Why don't they just jump off cliff while they're at it.

"A frat party? Are you insane? Do you know what goes on at frat parties?" Harry looks to Louis, and Louis looks over at Harry before they both shrug. Zayn sighs. "Underage drinking and sex, illegal drug use, illegal skinny dipping, and sexual games. Pretty sure a decent amount of people have died going to those things. Or end up thrown in an ally somewhere."

"Yeah but that happens at all parties Zayn grow up."

"But fraternities are different than regular college parties. Their parties are like Project X type shit. If you end up naked in the woods somewhere don't expect me to come and find you." Zayn says and he sounds rather motherly when that's usually Harry's job. "Zayn you should come with us. You need a night out."

"I'm fine."

Louis snorts. “When was the last time you got drunk?" Zayn looks down at his fingers and starts counting but Louis interrupts when he's moved on to his second hand. "Exactly too long. You need a night to yourself. Go out and shag some hot guy,that will take the stress away. Just use protection this time so you don't end up with another child," Zayn glares at him before picking up one of Harry's fancy pillows to throw at his face.

"We used protection last time and it's scientifically impossible for me to get pregnant with a guy."

"Whatever. Stop educating me and go get dressed. The babysitter will be here in two hours" The thing Zayn hates about Louis the most is how he just assumes. He gets ideas in his little brain of his and makes everyone hop on board with him. They haven't got much of a choice either because its almost impossible to win a fight against Louis Tomlinson. He's not even good at arguing. He's just stubborn and yells until you give in to his wishes. 

"Babysitter? Lou I'm not going."

"Yes you are, even if Harry and I have to tie you up and drag you to the fraternity."

"Actually Lou I think that's against the law." Harry pipes up.

"So? What the police don't know won't hurt us. Now, Zayn, go and get ready for this party, or I will be forced to spill all your dirty secrets to everyone at uni." Louis says bitterly, as if it’s supposed to mean something to Zayn. "Ooh!" Harry jumps over his clothes and lands swiftly on his bed, legs kicking giddily behind him as he looks at Louis. "I wanna know the secrets of Zayn Malik."

"Don't waste your time Harry, Lou doesn't know shit." Louis quirks his eyebrow, and suspiciously eyes Zayn. He's daring him.  "Really? So I guess I don't know about The Maliksturbator?” Louis hints and Zayn's head shoots up, his body lurching forward.

"How the fuck do you-"

"I have my ways Malik."

"What's a Maliksturbator?" Louis looks at Zayn and smiles as he says "Zayn's big black vibrator." Harry gasps, and looks at Zayn with a dirty smile. "Zayn you kinky boy, you name your vibrators, after yourself?" Harry teases because the fact that Zayn even has a vibrator in the first place is so normal. 

"Even better, it's one of Zayn's favorites. He uses it at least four times a week." Louis continues and Zayn looks at him shocked, his face screeching _how do you even fucking know!_ "Whenever you use that one you're always louder. Hazza, this one time Zayn referred to his dick as-"

"Don't you dare Louis William-" Louis pauses and looks at Zayn, then Harry before he rushes out "the weapon of ass destruction." And that's it. Zayn's face heats up and he drops his head to his knees as he sinks to the floor. He'll never recover from this humiliation. Harry's sorta down there with him, on his back rolling around cackling like a hyena. "W-weapon... Ass destruction." And he starts all over again, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Oh, it gets better-" Zayn hears Louis say and he pulls himself up, and rapidly shakes his head . "No, please, no more. I'll go get ready, please. Don't tell him anything else." Louis smiles smugly, crosses his arms over his chest. He doesn't know how but somehow Louis' gotten deep into Zayn's private life and used it against him to get what he wants. The devil thing blackmailed him. 

"Glad you decided to join us Zayn."

 

Zayn is literally plotting all the many ways he can murder Louis and get away with it. He knew he shouldn't have come. Knew he should've stayed at home with Amani instead of leaving her with a stranger, that Louis hired. He knows her but anyone that Louis knows is probably a psychopath. The first problem is obviously, the fact that they have to park twenty minutes away from the frat house because the party started thirty minutes ago and the streets are packed with cars and people.

The second problem is that the fraternity is filled with people and everyone is packed together like a can of sardines. Zayn can barely breathe, there isn't fresh oxygen in the place and he's scared he's inhaling people's exhaled germ infested carbon dioxide. As soon as he enters, Louis and Harry run off leaving him by himself at this stupid party. He looks around, noticing how different he looks compared to everyone. Sure he's wearing his lucky leather jacket, and his favorite skinnies, but he still looks scared and hunched over rather than a confident guy here looking for a good time.

He looks around and tries to ignore the dirty looks people give him, as he tries to push through the people, to get to a place with far less people. The kitchen has a few people, but the living room and walkways are really packed. Outside is worse because everyone is jumping in the pool, and Zayn stays far away since he's got a fear of water and doesn’t want to drown. He finds himself going around in circles, and decides to take a chance up the stairs. It's slightly better up here, a few couples in the hall, dry humping their lover against the innocent walls. Zayn thought there wouldn't be people in the rooms because everyone was downstairs. 

He tries to go into a room but it's occupied with a couple, and the other rooms are full of people in between sex or giving head to someone. It all starts to go to his head.

 

He hasn't eaten anything all day, and he keeps interrupting people doing it, and bumping into people he almost screams. He can do average parties.. he can't do this. He goes to the last bedroom door, sees a threesome on the bed, and quickly averts his eyes.

"Dude!"

"S-sorry." Zayn stutters and quickly shuts the door. He turns around with a sigh, before eyeing the small door at the end of the hallway.He runs to it opening it to discover that it's a towel closet, barely any room but Zayn shuts himself in it anyways. It's tight and there's barely an inch of space between his chest and the door but Zayn is grateful for it anyways.

 He closes his eyes and leans his head against the towels as he breathes in deeply through his nose. He pinches the bridge of his nose to calm himself. 

He can do this.

Just a measly party.

He just needs a moment. 

 The closet door opens and he looks straight ahead at the intruder. .

"Hey I'm sorry-" The guy starts, but then pauses, looking around. "Why are you in a closet?"

 "I-I sorry I -needed to get away." Zayn is trying to say but his lips aren't working properly and he's so scared. And it’s a good thing the stranger can see that.

"Come on." He pulls Zayn out by the wrist, and leads him to an occupied room with a couple having rough sex on the bed. He walks right past them though, straight to a window on the other side of the room.

It turns out there's a little ladder that goes to the roof of the house, and Zayn welcomes the area with a small smile and slightly wet eyes.

 

"Thanks." Zayn says into the cool night air.

"I didn’t get your name by the way. I'm Liam." Liam says suddenly and Zayn swallows.

"Zayn."

Zayn. That's unique. Its different. Liam thinks.

"How-are you having a good time?" Zayn asks, trying to make conversation. 

"Yeah, I usually do when Niall throws the party. Although we all throw wicked parties."

"We?"

"Yeah, the fraternity."

 "Oh." Zayn thinks that this Liam guy doesn't look like your everyday frat boy, but then again he barely knows the guy and he could be a jerk after all. 

"Everyone usually has a good time but I guess you're not."

"It's not- it's not the party, I just. My friends brought me here because I've needed some time to myself, but then they left, and I'm not much of a people person."

Liam nods, brings his beer up to his lips. "You wanna relax? I can help you." Liam offers, and Zayn's tempted. He really is. God does he need a break, a chance, just one to forget about everything.

"Yes, please."

 

Zayn isn't quite sure what Liam gave him, but whatever it is _gold_. He feels great, a bit woozy, bit still functional. He's in a room, with Liam and a washing machine, and still sipping from his plastic cup as Liam lifts him on top of the dryer. "You feelin okay?" Liam whispers, right there against his neck. The words tickle his skin, and go straight to Zayn's head.

 "Yeah, I'm feeling fine Leeyum. My tongue taste like pineapples?" Zayn sucks on his tongue and smacks his lips as he tries to think of why his drink tastes like pineapple. There weren't any pineapples in his cup.

 Liam laughs and let's Zayn relax his head on his shoulder. "I used a lot of pineapple vodka."

"That's why It tastes pineapple! You should be a bartender. Whatever you made is good." Zayn takes another large gulp, ignores the burn it sends down his throat, and tries to focus on Liam. Liam. This guy with short brown hair, and mischievous brown eyes, and a birthmark right on his neck. Zayn finds he quite enjoys studying Liam. 

If Liam's being honest he only came here for one reason. Zayn admitted less than thirty minutes ago that he'd never given anyone a blowie but he really wanted to, and well Liam was hard and volunteered himself.

 But now that he's here, trying to hold Zayn up, he feels slightly guilty.'

He wants to get off, but he doesn't want to take advantage of Zayn either. He briefly thinks he's not drunk enough, because he usually doesn't care. An orgasm is an orgasm sober or not. But Zayn looks so happy. So free and willing to do this for Liam, that he knows it wouldn't be right. And he can't stop thinking about how Zayn will look when he wakes up to the taste of come in his mouth.

He’s an asshole but he’s not _cruel_.

Liam sighs, and pulls Zayn down from the dryer, grabbing his arm. "Let's go."

Zayn frowns and tries to dig the soles of his shoes into the floor. "Where? I thought I was gonna blow you."

"Not tonight, Zayn. You'll hate me in the morning." 

"I will not!" Zayn insists but Liam knows it's the alcohol talking. He pulls Zayn along anyways, to the only safe place he knows, his room.

 Much to his surprise Zayn passes out on Liam's bed. And Liam quietly apologizes to his hard dick for not getting what it wants tonight.

                                                                                                                                       ☪

Zayn wakes up engulfed with the scent of axe body spray. His hair is a mess, and he groans, when he feels a strong passionate pounding in his head. He’s glancing around the room. The unfamiliar room... The black bed sheets, the large TV, the sports magazines..

What the fuck

And then slowly, the images and memories start flowing back, and Zayn falls back on the mattress. Oh god.

He slept with somebody.

 Some stranger he doesn't even remember the name of. And now he's in their bed, surrounded by his scent. Which actually smells pretty good if he's honest. 

The bedroom door opens and Zayn closes his eyes, pretends to be asleep. He waits patiently, before blinking his eyes open to see who exactly he'd slept with. The guy- Luke was it?

 Zayn sits up straighter, points a finger at him. "You!" He shouts and Liam jumps startles but somehow smiles anyways when he turns to face Zayn.

"Morning-"

"Don't you morning me. You took advantage of me! You got me drunk and then fucked me! Isn't that considered rape!? Or was it technically consensual because I probably agreed but I was intoxicated as fuck! I can't believe that you would even-"

"Zayn! Dammit, it's a bit too early for this isn't it? I just came to give you breakfast and go. We didn't sleep together last night." Liam reaches for the tray and slides it in front of the frozen Zayn sitting up in his bed.

"We didn't do anything last night, but you passed out and I didn't know who you came here with or with what so I did the sensible thing and let you sleep here. Was that alright?" Liam says slow and calm, hands on his head as Zayn lets it all sink in

He didn't sleep with anyone?

 That's.. That's good.

He doesn't do well with one night stands.

 

"Yes, that's - fine. Uh Thanks, for, for doing that." Zayn says, trying to recover his dissolving anger.

 Liam smiles though, and opens his closet door. "I've got to be somewhere to be this morning." Liam is saying grabbing a t-shirt. "So Niall will drop you back off. He's got blonde hair, downstairs on the Xbox. "Liam says, opening his bedroom door. "See you around." Liam says and then he's gone. 

Its the opposite of what Zayn thought. He's not a jerk. He made him breakfast.. he just likes to party, and smoke. And possibly sleep around (Zayn isn't sure but from the looks of it, there are a lot of condoms on his bedroom floor). 

 Zayn still sitting in his bed, like an idiot, with a spoon in his mouth. 

He finishes his breakfast before getting up out of bed, bringing the tray with him . The house seems empty except for the blonde sitting on the couch with tv on. Zayn puts the tray on the counter and cautiously walks over. Niall glances over at him, but quickly refocuses on his game, the speed of his fingers increasing as screams come from the screen and blood splatters appear.

 "Yes!" He hisses and then sets his controller down to go o Zayn.

"You're Zayn."

"Yeah."

Niall looks him over, up and down, and Zayn tries not to squirm under his gaze.

 "You're cute. Don't understand why Liam didn't fuck your though." Niall says more to himself , but he didn't say it quietly either so Zayn assumes he's speaking to him. 

Zayn frowns and shrugs. "I'm glad he didn't. I'm not a piece of meat, or a one night stand kinda guy." Niall can hear the offended tone in his voice, and quickly backtracks.

"Not like that, it's just Liam.. Liam has a lot of sex. And I don't understand why he didn't have sex with you. " Niall explains, which still doesn't make any sense but it's not any of Zayn's business. He's grateful he didn't take advantage of him when had the chance.

 

Liam sits patiently in the white office. The bright lights give him a painful reminder of surgery and his near death experience. He hates fucking doctor offices, and he hates the lights in them. They bring back the days when he had to spend months in the hospital because of his kidney problems. He scrolls through his twitter until the door swings open again and his doctor returns with a folder. "I've gone over your results.. and you don't have any diseases. But, Liam, I do recommend that you stop having sex with so many people. Maybe stick with one person.. that you trust. Or stop having sex altogether." Dr. Martin suggests and Liam can hear the concern in her voice. 

He gets it. He does it. He needs to be careful where he sticks his dick. 

He gets that. 

"I'm.. going to stop. I've been working on having a lot less sex. I actually didn't have any last night. " Liam tells her sheepishly. Its not much, but its a start. Not getting laid last night broke Liam's sex record of 345 nights in the row. Dr. Martin nods, but she's still looking at him with that concerned look that Liam hates to see. But Liam can't make any promises. He's going to have sex, end of discussion. He'll just have to have sex, with the same person. He'll find himself a fuck buddy if he has to. Dr. Martin lets him out easy, no lecture this time and Liam is beyond grateful. His mood always drops whenever he goes to see any doctor, and this time is no different.

He drives over to the music store that Andy just showed him last weekend. He hasn't been inside but they drove past it and Andy said that Liam should check it out one day.

The shop looks small on the outside, but man is it big on the inside. The shelves are lined with albums, and records, from the floor to the ceiling. There's fluffy chairs scattered around the store, for comfort, and a listening station in the very back. The place smells like cookies and old paint, and the walls sort of look rundown rather than brand new. The floors are made from dark red bricks, and Liam thinks this place is nothing that he'd ever like to spend more than two seconds in. 

He walks over to the abandoned counter and rings the bell, leaning on the counter patiently for someone to come and help him. He wants to get Sam Smith's album on Vinyl, and perhaps an old favorite while he's over here. He occupies himself by looking around the store, staring at the interesting album covers. Its not until he finish two whole rows that he realizes that no one has come to help him. 

They could be closed.. now that Liam thinks about it, he didn't even check to see their hours. But if they are closed.. then the should keep the door locked. 

He rings the bell again and frowns. "Anybody back there?" He calls out harshly, because he's getting impatient now. Patience is not something Liam is good with, and now this bum who's obviously not doing a very good job with his wok is wasting his time. What is he doing back there? Liam groans rudely, folding his arms over his chest as he hears a noise from the back. 

Its a few moments before he hears feet shuffling and he catches a glimpse of someone with black hair. "Finally." Liam hisses, not caring if the person hears him. His work ethic is very inconvenient and Liam's tempted to call Andy and cuss him out because why would he recommend a place with shitty service. The worker appears from the back, hair in his face, and hi eyes half open as he moves to the counter. 

"You've got to be kidding me? You were back there sleeping on the job? When you could gt customers at any moment. " Liam comments, and he knows his two cents isn't necessary, but this guy comes out to do his job, finally after half an hour, and he's not even going to apologize for his shit work behavior. Liam's possibly a sex addict, and a drug addict, and an alcoholic, and a spoiled brat. He's also rude, impatient and a bit of a prick. But he's a hard worker, and he'd never let himself sleep on the job. 

The guy chooses to ignore Liam, sighing heavily and asking him. "Can I help you?" 

Liam's about to say no, and leave the store, when his brain starts to recognize the voice. Its not very hard to forget considering Liam's been thinking about it for four days now. The guy flicks his hair out his face and Liam notices the familiar piercing on his nose, the black stubble on his jaw, and the tattoos on his hand. "Zayn?" Liam asks and the guy turns with a slow confused frown that evens out when he recognizes Liam from the party. 

"How'd you know I worked here?" Is the first thing Zayn says, rather than a hey or hi, or how've you been. 

Liam scoffs. Like he'd gone around asking people where Zayn worked just so he could find him. (He didn't) and its conceited to think Liam would.  

"No, I didn't even know you had a job. My friend told me to come here." Liam doesn't know why he's telling him this. He doesn't owe him an explanation. 

 "Well what can I help you with, sir?" Zayn asks in that overly cheery employee tone . Liam scowls. 

"I need new music to listen to." He says instead of "I need the Sam smith album on vinyl." He's going to make Zayn do some extra work because he's a dick and kept him waiting. 

"That's not part of my job. find your own damn music." 

"Well I don't know what I want. what do you recommend ?" Liam smiles back, overly cheery and wide. 

"fine.. You wanna play games." Zayn hops over the counter and lands swiftly on his feet. He walks over to a section and pulls off a grey and black album. "The weekend just came out with an album." He holds it out, but Liam frowns.

Zayn puts it back and picks up a white one. "Drake?"

Liam shakes his head. What kind of album is called if you're reading this you're already too late?

Zayn rolls his eyes and then picks up a grey one. "The 1975? Seems like your type of music. " 

"what is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing. What do you even like? Rick? Classical? " honestly Liam doesn't even have a specific type. He just likes good music. 

"Don't have one. I just like good music." Liam shrugs his shoulders and Zayn internally groans. He doesn't have time for this. Fed up with the immature shenanigans, Zayn stalks over to the cashier desk, pulls out his phone and plugs it up to the aux cord. If he's going to be here with Liam, he's at least going to listen to music he likes. 

A Kanye West song starts playing, and without even realizing it, Zayn is rapping along to the lyrics. 

_My momma was raised in the era when_  
_Clean water was only served to the fairer skin_  
_Doing clothes you would have thought I had help_  
_But they wasn't satisfied unless I picked the cotton myself_  
_You see it's broke nigga racism_  
_That's that "Don't touch anything in the store_

Liam hates rap, and he definitely can't stand the voice of the guy that' rapping this song. But the thing is, he's not really listening to the original song. He's listening to Zayn rap it, every word memorized perfectly. That sounds.. better than the original. So Liam clears his throat and says. "This song is nice.." Zayn's head shoots up from the box of records he's stocking. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah.. Got nice lyrics." Liam thinks sounds so much better, than _it sounds better with your voice though_. 

Zayn nods in agreement, continues to rap quickly under his breath, while moving his body to the beat. 

_Used to only be niggas now everybody playing_  
_Spending everything on Alexander Wang_  
_New Slaves_

Liam doesn't even realize he's staring until, Zayn clears his throat, and he's suddenly back to reality. He's in this old music store with Zayn. This guy he met two days ago, and doesn't like people but apparently likes rap music. 

Zayn looks up at the clock and says. "Shifts over in five.. so we'll be closing." He throws the empty box on the floor and kicks it near the door. Liam stuffs his hands in his jacket pocket and watches Zayn skillfully jump back over the counter to start tidying up the place. He should probably go. 

"Yeah. See you around Zayn." Liam mutters and heads in the direction towards the door. Zayn doesn't say anything else back, but Liam does catch his voice rapping another line of the song just as the glass door closes behind him and the bell signals his departure. 

_You see there's leaders and there's followers_  
_But I'd rather be a dick than a swallower_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a pointless chapter tbh, of Liam getting to witness Zayn's music taste. But there will be more of that to come.  
> Also, I'm a fan of Kanye West, and I do like this song, and in some ways I realize some people might find it offensive. But I'm African American, and I don't find it offensive so... yeah. Just in case someone was going to say something about the song I chose to use.  
> But I seriously hope you liked the story, and I'm going to be updating whenever I can.  
> xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone that is enjoying the story so far and leaving me comments and kudos on my work. Yall are the reason that I keep writing, and it's always good to know that people like my fics. So thank you again, and for that is why I put some smut in this chapter. Your welcome ;)

Zayn doesn't think about Liam much after that.

He does however , see him at campus one day. But Zayn continues on his way because he has to get to the medical side of the campus.

During their free period Zayn sees Liam smoking behind the school building, laughing and checking out girls. Zayn is trying not, to stare at him too much, because he wants to know if Liam will even acknowledge him. He looks up for a brief second , just catches Liam eyes, and they look at each other, but Liam pulls away first. And Zayn continues to walk forward, with his head held high.

If that's how he's gonna play it then fine by him.

                                                                                                                                       ☪

Amani is starting to break out of her shell. She's started jumping around more and talking. She hasn't called Zayn dad or anything but whenever she wants something she kinda walks up to him and tugs at his shirt to get his attention. Zayn's on grocery duty today. (Which usually Zayn would complain about) .

And Harry knows how much Zayn hates grocery shopping but he had to go do whatever with Louis , so Harry gave him the task just this one time. It's after class and he picks up Amani on the way there. She sits in the back quietly until they get into the store and Zayn gives her permission to get something she wants. She's thrown a bag of strawberries in there so far.

Zayn stands over in the bread aisle trying to determine which bread Harry usually gets. It's not white because it's unhealthy, and it's not wheat because it's nasty. Amani is pulling at his shirt to get his attention, anyways. There's a box of wafers she wants but she can't reach. "Hold on , Babygirl , Baba's trying to get the right kind of bread." Zayn tells her for the third time and Amani huffs in annoyance . She wanders off anyways to attempt to grab her wafers, while Zayn is preoccupied.

Liam finds it rather amusing , the little girl jumping high in the air to get the box on the shelf. He switched his groceries so he'd holding them in the same arm. He reaches up, high above the pretty little girl to grab the box of vanilla wafers. The girl quickly frowns and let's out a tiny protest. "No." Her voice is soft and sweet and Liam think whoever her parents are must be proud. She looks up at the stranger with big soft eyes that Liam _swears_ seem familiar to him, but he can't place it at the moment.

"Strawberry," she directs him and Liam grabs the pink box, handing it down to her. She smiles at the stranger , and mutters a thank you, and runs off in the other direction. She's so cute , It almost makes Liam want to have kids. But then he's reminded that they won't be like that forever and she's probably nicer to strangers than she is to her parents. And just like that the thought leaves his mind just as quickly as it came. He picks up the Oreos he came looking for and goes on his search for cookies and cream muscle milk.

                                                                                                                                     ☪

He ends up seeing Zayn again. It's about a week later, at the frat house and its Liam's party this time. Louis was determined to go and Harry like a lost pup was going to follow him there. And Zayn was perfectly fine with staying home alone to watch Amani. He didn't like frat parties anyways. But somehow Louis managed to get him to come to the Devils house once again. (Threatened more of his secrets) because now thanks to him, he's here.

Standing around at this dark party, surrounded by drunks and potheads. Like the previous party, he escapes upstairs as soon as he gets there. It's all pure luck that he finds an empty room, and he locks the door as soon as he gets in, slides down to the floor so he can think. He crawls so he's up against the wall, ignoring the crap in the room and who it might possibly belong to.

He downs his drink, and rests his heads against the wall, slowly dozing off when there's a jingling at the door handle. It's like someone's got a key, and then the door is swinging open. "Alright who ever is in here time to get out." The guy slurs , and Zayn recognizes the voice instantly. He wishes he had chosen any room but this one.

He stands to his feet slowly, and Liam's smile grows bigger at the sight of him. The gorgeous god looking guy he'd set his eyes on since the party last week. "Hey.. Back again I see?" Liam kicks the door shut with his foot and then plops down on his bed. Zayn stifles his amused giggles into his arm, while Liam attempts to get comfortable in his bed. "Come and join me." Liam pats the empty space beside him and although Zayn wants to leave , he walks over to the offered spot and sits. "Enjoying my party?" Liam asks, cockily and Zayn shrugs his shoulder in what Liam thinks is careless. He gets the idea that if Zayn did like his party he wouldn't tell him, he's not that type of guy.

"It's alright man. I'm not much of a party animal."

"Yet you're here at my party for the second time?" Liam is prying, and Zayn looks over at him, studying him carefully. He's lying down, eyes closed feet relaxed and crossed over each other.

"What game are you playing ?" Liam laughs, a deep chuckle from his throat that vibrates his body. A manly laugh, that goes to Zayn's dick.

"No game.. Just wanna know why you're here if you don't like parties. " Liam states, and Zan really doesn't have an answer for that. He's here because Louis and Harry forced him to be here. He's here because he needs to have a good time, he's here because he wants to sleep with someone and have a good time.

"Looking for good people to chill with . Smoke weed with.. Drink with.. Fuck around with.."

"I'm up for it. " Liam laughs. Its meant to be a joke but really... Zayn wants to get laid and Liam kinda just offered.

 "You serious? " he wants to smoke a cig. His fingers are itching for a cigarette, throat crying out for the smoke, dick hard in his pants.

"Ready whenever you are." Because Zayn's hot and Liam will never turn down sex with anyone.  Zayn raises his eyebrows in surprise, but puts his plastic cup down on the nearest dresser,crouching down to the bed level as he gently and slowly crawls over until he's laying beside Liam. He stares at him, thinking to himself if he's actually gonna do this, because he doesn't do one night stands often but then Liam's lifting his head up and Zayn's leaning down and he just barely closes his eyes and feels Liam's lips brushing over his.

Liam kisses completely different than how he acts. Zayn would've predicted him to be all harsh and quick , against his mouth. Probably carelessly and fuckboyish.

Instead he's soft and seductive. He doesn't lick or bite on Zayn's lips, but he does allow his tongue to explore Zayn's mouth. It throws Zayn off, and his slow kissing technique is sorta trashed as he pushes back against Liam's tongue. It's a diversion, Zayn realizes quickly. Liam gets his tongue in there and Zayn is to busy fighting for dominance to realize that Liam licks right on the roof of Zayn's mouth. He bites his lip, softly, but with just enough pain that Zayn moans, and rocks his hips down in a desperate and weak attempt to get himself off.

He doesn't even realize what he's doing , until he feels Liam's large hands grip his hips and stops his movements completely. "Liam." Zayn whimpers, and his face goes red with embarrassment . Liam smirks , tempted to ask but chooses not to, moving down to attach his lips to Zayn's nipples. Zayn half shouts, before biting down harshly on his lips to silence himself . Liam bites down , loving the way Zayn groans painfully. He feels him harden even more in his jeans.

Liam doesn't usually do this type of thing. This teasing thing, he's doing with Zayn: he's more of a skip the kissing and fuck to get it over with . The only thing on his mind is _orgasm orgasm orgasm_. But he couldn't help but kiss Zayn; he's been wanting to since he's laid eyes on the boys beautiful lips. And He's loving the sounds that Zayn's making. He swears he can get off to those alone.

He looks up at Zayn and hesitates. "Are we gonna-! Liam starts and Zayn freezes unsure. He wants to bottom, but he doesn't want to tell Liam that. But, Liam catches on just by the way Zayn's letting Liam take control. He flips them so he's on top caging over Zayn. He's thinking about just letting Zayn get off like this, right on his leg. But he's also kind of wants to see his cock. But he doesn't want to suck him off because he doesn't do that.. He doesn't suck or swallow.. people do that stuff _for him_.

He reaches his hands in Zayn pants, squeezes his hard dick through his tight boxers. Zayn's eyes fall shut, and he moans quietly, hands in the sheets . He pulls Zayn's boxers down, gets a tighter grip around his dick and moves his hand agonizingly slow. Zayn mutters something along the lines of "teaser." Before his hips jerk up, and he drops his head on Liam's shoulder. "You like that? Being teased?" Liam whispers hotly into his ear. "so close to what you want yet so far."

"Fuck." Zayn groans because he needs more, a lot of more than this. And Liam's not giving it to him. "Liam."

"You want something ?" He asks fake confusion in his voice, Liam doesn't know what he's doing. He's teasing Zayn.. It's so unlike him. And he knows that this is it. The beginning of something stupid.  Liam ignores the feeling in his gut and and goes on. "Come on.. Beg for it.. I know you want to." Liam gently presses his thumb into Zayn's slit, and Zayn moans pathetically. "Liam.." He warns.

"Tell me what you want babe. How can I get you off if I don't know?" Liam uses his other hands to grab Zayn's balls.

"Fuck, Liam.. That.." Zayn mumbles into the pillow.

"what? This?" Liam twists his wrist at Zayn's head listening to him cry out in pleasure.

"Shit yeah that. Fuck." Liam follows his instructions, twisting his hand because he wants Zayn to beg some more. He purposely loosens his grip. "Fuck tighter.." Zayn says as he registers the amazing tightness  that has disappeared "Tighter?"

"Liam.. Fucking stop please?" Zayn begs prettily Into his shoulder, quiet and meek for Liam's ears only.

"Alright.. Alright babe. I'll make you come yeah?"

"Please Liam. " Zayn agrees with him, and starts fucking his dick into Liam's hand again, when he grips harder.

"Let me know when you're close."and Liam picks up his speed, trying not to come at the sounds of Zayn's satisfied moans into his ears. He grabs his balls harshly, and presses his thumb into his slit and he knows he's going to come when he feels Zayn's nails pressing into his shoulder. "Fuck 'm close. Just a little more.." Liam takes that into consideration , and leans down to lick and bite over his nipples. "Oh fuck.. Oh fuck oh fuck.. Fuck!" Zayn's hold on Liam gets painful and his nails leave indents on his skin, as he moans and comes over himself.

His eyes are squeezed shut and he's biting his lip but his groans are still slipping out. It's a hot sight to see and Liam has a front row seat . Not to mention he's the cause of that. Liam can't help it, his dick spasms in his pants and he groans as he feels himself come in his boxers. "Fuck.. That was good." Zayn mutters before he blacks out and goes to sleep.

Liam's still sleeping when Zayn wakes up. Surprisingly, and Zayn isn't sure if he should wait here or just get up and leave. He's going to go with the second one because this was just a hook up and he doesn't want to have to deal with all the awkwardness that is going to come afterwards. So he quietly gets up, and grabs his phone , slipping out the door. He makes it to the front door unnoticed until a voice behind him makes him jump. "Need any help?" Zayn turns to see a blonde guy in a flannel pajama set and a mug of coffee in his hand.'

"Um.. Just leaving mate." Zayn points to the door and the guy nods a frown still placed on his face.

"Slept with Liam?" Zayn's going to ask "how'd you know" because as far as he knows Liam went to sleep with him last night and hasn't woken back up. 

"Yeah..." Zayn's sentence trails off and the guy rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Of course can't keep his dick in his pants to save his life." The guy grumbles before he walks up the stairs. Zayn takes that as his cue to leave, so he does, and he also concludes that Liam sleeps around a lot. He debates whether or not he should call Harry or Louis but then again, they're probably hungover and sleeping. So he goes against it and instead looks for a bus stop.

Liam wakes up happier than usual. He refuses to think it has something to do with Zayn. He's so happy that he doesn't even notice the bed is empty until he rolls over to wake up Zayn and he's not there . He doesn't know why he's upset because he's done it plenty of times before in his life to other people. So he should be okay. Saves him the trouble of doing it himself. He's not supposed to care. So he instead  gets up and showers.

                                                                                                                                 ☪

"Alright listen up, love bug." Zayn calls to his back seat. Amani's ears perk up instantly, "I'm meeting someone here. It's only gonna take about five minutes. Please try to stay quiet and let daddy finish his work." Zayn pleads wth her before they go in. He's been trying this communication thing with her. Tell her everything she needs to know, and not keeping any secrets . He's hoping that they can build a relationship based on trust, and that maybe in the future she won't be secretive about the things in her life. He wants to be the best dad he can be and he wants his little girl to know she can always trust him to be honest with her.

"Ice cream after?" Amani asks because Zayn had promised her ice cream if she got a 100 on her math homework, and she was so motivated to get every answer right. Zayn laughs but smiles none the less. "Yes ice cream after." Zayn promises and he opens up the car door, stepping out into the warm air. He grabs Amani's hand before crossing the street to the little sandwich place. He's here meeting family. The only person he trusts in his entire family over his mum and dad.

Zayn pulls Amani along, his eyes searching for her. The woman with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She looks so different and he doesn't even recognize her at first. He skips over her, but she notices him and smiles. Zayn knows that it's her, he knows her smile. She looks at him, and and her smile grows,then notices the little girl beside him and gasps. "Hey Doniiya." Zayn greets weakly and she can hear the cries he's trying to hold in, she wants to cry too, she hasn't seen Zayn since she left, home.

"Zayn" she whispers and gets up to give her brother a hug. A long hug that Zayn didn't know he needed until this moment. All the fear and stress he was feeling for the past few days dissolve , and he allows himself to hold onto his sister longer. He misses her so much.  Doniya pulls away and looks at the little girl by Zayn's side. "She looks just like you.." Doniya says in amazement, she crouches down, slowly reaching her hand out to her.

And Amani knows. She can see the resemblance of her father in this woman. She reaches back, and Doniya eyes light up. Zayn can see it, when it happens. He watches as Doniya instantly falls in love with her niece. "Hi.. Amani. I'm Zayn's sister.. But you can call me aunt Doniya!,"

Zayn snorts. "Your names too long for her to remember right now. " Zayn bursts her bubble and quite literally ruins the precious moment. Doniya glares up at him but refrains from cussing him out because there's a child right there, she instead gives him that deadly smile that says _you'll fucking get it later_. "You can call me aunt Doni, though ." She's so excited that she's an aunt to really care. She can't believe it. She'd never think Zayn out of everyone would be the first to have kids. With Waliya and Saffaa being so young it was between her and Zayn.

"Have you told mum? she's gonna be so happy when she finds out she's a grandma. Okay well not that she's a grandma but that she has a grandchild..." Doniya rambles, and Zayn's tempted to shut her up but he likes it. The way she's gushing because she's an aunt and the fact that Zayn is there.

"I haven't told her yet.. But I'm gonna. And then I'm going go over there probably for the holidays so everyone can see her. " Zayn says, but Doniya is too busy asking Amani about school to notice . And he should be annoyed that she would rather talk to her than him , but he can't help but smile at the sight. He was scared they wouldn't accept his daughter and see her as this horrible accident that Zayn shouldn't have created, but here Doniya is talking to her as if she's known her since she was born. And Amani talking to her as if she's known her aunt her whole life.

                                                                                                                                 ☪

 

Liam isn't feeling this. The guy that he's fuckjng hard and fast because he wants to come. The guy is groaning, and it's hot. But it doesn't sound.. Desperate. Needy. He doesn't sound good enough to get Liam to come. The guy Liam can't remember the name of, moans and comes , and Liam's disappointed in himself. He still hasn't come. He pulls out and sighs. He's just not into it. He rolls over and tucks his dick back into his pants. He doesn't even want to come anymore. He thinks that there's possibly a problem with him. Maybe sex just isn't good anymore. Maybe he needs someone to spice it up for him. He needs something different, but he can't figure out what it is. He gets tired of laying around his room, thinking about it. Because he knows what he wants but he doesn't understand why he wants him, and how he's going to get him. So he gets up, grabs his sunglasses and leaves.

Zayn sees Liam later that week in the parking lot. He's leaning against the fence, smoking a cigarette , and looking around, like he's waiting for someone. Zayn debates on whether or not he should turn around and go the the other way to his car to avoid him, then he figures Liam didn't acknowledge him last week then why would he this week? So he keeps his headphones in his ears, slings his bag over his shoulder and walks on forward, his car in his eyesight. He's too busy listening to music to really notice the Liam that is standing in his path. He sees his grey vans first, and then allows his eyes to slowly travel up to his khaki pants and his tight black t-shirt.

"Lovely seeing you again Zayn."  Liam comments, blowing cigarette smoke on the other direction. Liam is smiling at him, almost evil in a way Zayn doesn't feel comfortable under.

"Good to see you too Liam." Zayn says, his voice coming out a lot more sarcastic then he means it to be. "Didn't expect to see you on campus today." Zayn says for conversational purposes. School is always a subject they can talk about and not let the conversation die down to an awkward silence.

"Yeah, didn't have anything good to do today. Guess I'll probably start coming more."

 "What are you studying?"

"Business ." When Liam says this, Zayn tries to school his facial expression to not looked shocked. He didn't want to seem rude. Like Liam's not good enough to be apart of the business world. He just didn't expect Liam to be into that kind of thing.

Liam can sense the parade of questions ready to come from Zayn's mouth but stops him before he gets the chance.

 "What are you studying?"

"Medicine ." Zayn answers quickly and Liam should've suspected that.  Zayn would be extremely smart and want to get one of the highest paying jobs that the average person can obtain.

 "Really? That's good yeah.. Need come attractive doctors in the world. Maybe then I wouldn't mind going to doctors appointments. " Liam says jokingly, but Zayn's too busy stuck on the word hot. _As in Liam thinks he's hot_. He hears them before Liam does. The hooping and hollering of teenage boys.

More specifically, Liam's fraternity brothers. He mutters a bye to Zayn before dashing off , with his arms raised, and a big smile on his face.

 Zayn starts walking to find his car again because he needs to get home.  He sits in the front seat of his car, resting his head on the steering wheel. He doesn't know what they are doing. Him and Liam. They aren't friends, and they definitely aren't dating, but they can't be strangers since Liam's seen his dick. 

Then there's the attraction that Zayn feels whenever he's around him. The sexual tension running high when ever they are together, that he doesn't know what to do with. He does know, that Liam's has the most distractedly beautiful brown eyes that Zayn tries not to lose himself into and that means something.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this story is going to be longer than I thought.. which is why I'm doing chapters instead of a 50k oneshot. It will take forever to read in one day. So read it chapter by chapter is easier.  
> Hope you're liking the story is a little slow. The plot kicks in, either next chapter or the one after. So bare with me.  
> Comments are always welcomed, I love responding to them.  
> love you all.

 

She's good.

She's hot.

Liam realized that he's able to fuck girls, and still manage to get off compared to the lowlife guys he's been seeking. They just aren't as good as what he wants.. Girls are close to what he wants. It does the job.. Gets him off like he desires. But it doesn't get him off like he needs to. Hard and desperate with an orgasm that lasts for what feels like forever , and he has to lay down to keep himself from falling over and the aftershocks are still rolling through his body.

He needs that feeling..

He craves it..

and he knows the one place he can that.

But Liam can't ask for it. He doesn't think he can ask him for it without sounding like he's begging and that's just humiliating. So he sits in his room, Michael Buble playing in the background while he thinks of a plan. A plan to get Zayn to sleep with him.. again. He doesn't want some drunk hook up this time either. He wants Zayn to be sober, which means it can't happen at the fraternity. 

Liam lights up a cigarette, and inhales deeply, closing his eyes and letting the intoxicated poison run from his lungs all the way through his body. It loosens him up, opens up parts of his brain he usually keeps closed for safety reasons. On his third intake is when it comes to him. The idea. For reasons like this is why Liam prefers to keep the romantic side of him locked up. 

A date. 

Liam can ask Zayn out on a date. Take him to some fancy shmancy restaurant, eat dinner, laugh (blah..blah..blah) and have sex later that night. Its the perfect way for Liam to actually get his dick in Zayn this time. 

"That could work.." Liam mumbles to himself, the only problem is he hasn't been on a date in a long time (since freshman year), with some girl named Hayley. She was beautiful and smart and Liam spent two years crushing on her (watching her from afar with no courage to actually speak to her). It was part of a dare that Liam was too afraid to chicken out of is the only reason he actually spoke to her. And that was a disaster because he walked over to her too fast and bumped into Hayley, knocking over all her books and papers. And after he spent five minutes trying to collect and organize her stuff, he realized that everyone's attention was on him. He stuttered the entire question, (thinking back on it he's surprised she understood him). But the date itself was good.. and Liam got a kiss out it of at the end of the day. 

But that was the last time Liam's ever went out with someone. He's never met anyone with enough potentional for Liam to take them out on a date to try to impress him. With everyone else all eh had to do was give them a suggestive look from across the room and they were coming over to him. After that they would usually flirt a little bit and Liam will make it very obvious what he's  seeking and then sex. Its always been so easy and fun.

thats all sex will ever be to Liam. Fun. 

easy fun. 

Its just as Liam is trying to figure out a time and place to ask Zayn out that Niall barges into his room, with his phone in his hand. 

He lays across Liam's bed, spread out like a star, invading Liam's personal space. 

"Lovely of you to stop in Niall." Liam tries not to sound too bothered. he really isn't.. A visit from Niall isn't much of a surprise but usually he warns Liam first, giving him time to prepare for company.

"I'm going to an art show tonight.. Which is going to be fawkin lame so come with me." Niall comments. 

And no way is Liam going to spend his Saturday night at some gallery full of paintings. 

"I'll pass." 

Which niall expected. He didn't think it would be an easy fight. "Come on help a friend out." Niall tries to persuade Him but by the sound of his laughter Niall knows he doesn't feel guilty. He's got the look that says "sucker." 

"i'd rather not. just don't go." Liam scrolls through his twitter timeline mindlessly. 

"I have to.. Harry and Louis are going to support Zayn and I know he's going to be busy with his artsy friends and Harry's probably going to be talking to Louis .. " Niall complains. And Liam is listening but he zones out when he hears Zayn. 

he didn't know Zayn was an artist. and while he's not interested in art, he wouldn't mind showing up and allowing Zayn to see what his future sex partner looks like I'm a tux. Not to mention it's a golden opportunity to ask Zayn on a date. 

"I'll go ." Liam decides, and Niall stutters over his words. He had so much prepared. He didn't think Liam would give in so easily. 

 

"Really? I wasn't expecting you to agree so quickly." Niall laughs and Liam shrugs. Tries not to let it show that's he's going for another purpose. 

"I'm a good friend Ni. What can I say?" 

+

"don't be nervous." Louis says from outside Zayn's bathroom door. He's doing it again. He does it every time he's scared about something. He's doing his hair for hours already. Probably doing it and undoing it and re-doing it again. Over and over again. Its a nervous tactic that he does, to try to calm himself down. 

Zayn breathes heavily through his nose. He sticks his hand in his gel again and tries to get the damn piece to stay. 

"Fuck!" he cusses and hears Louis sigh through the door. He knows he  should be out od the bathroom right now. He wants to call his mum and head her wish him luck before he leaves. 

He's so nervous , and he can't veing himself to leave the room. 

"I can hear you panicking in there Zayn. Let me in." Louis demands and Zayn, even if his state, fears his best friend, and succumbs to his wish. 

The bathroom door opens and Louis walks in , already dressed and hair styled. He takes a one second look at Zayn. "You're panicking." Louis says when he sees the state his best friend is in. Worse than usual but nothing that Louis can't help him out of. Its never gotten bad to the point where he has nothing to say to Zayn that will clam him down. 

 "What if they don't like me art? Like you know that's always been my passion and my dream job..this doctor thing is plan b. Has always been. And like.. what if they don't like it? I've worked so hard Lou.." Zayn breaks, his head falling in his hands. Instantly Louis knows what to say to get Zayn working properly again. he's been preparing himself a few weeks ahead of time because he knows Zayn and he knew he was going to freak out about this. 

Louis nods his head in understanding. "You're going to do good babe. Your art is great."

Zayn shakes his head, not believing. "You're my best friend.. You're supposed to say stuff like that."

 Which okay is the first time Zayn's ever said that to Louis. "I do recall the best friend handbook being against lying. And I'm not lying when I say you've got something going for you Malik. You and art.. You mix. You're perfect together. But you'll never know it for yourself unless you go out there tonight and see the look on everyone's faces. Do this for you. So you can finally stop doubting yourself." Louis says and Zayn is hearing him. He knows his friend is right (he'll never tell him but Louis always is) . He has to do this for himself.

"I love you Lou." Zayn turns into Louis' arms and accepts one of his rare Louis Tomlinson hugs. He's only ever given them to Harry and Zayn because he loves them more than anything. 

Louis laughs into his shoulder. "You'd be an idiot not to."

                                                                                                                              ☪

 

 

He's not worried anymore. At least three dozen people have walked up to him to tell him good things about his art. Some people have offered to buy them, and many females have asked for his number .

He's standing over by someone's else's work of  a plant (that's what it looks like anyways) when he senses someone walking up behind him.

 "So this Zayn Malik fellow is pretty famous. Keep hearin about him tonight." Is the first thing he says and Zayn laughs quietly to himself before he looks over to confirm his suspicions.

 "Just a lil bit." Zayn teases even though he doesn't actually believe it. He's not nearly that good.

"I can see why.. He's good." Liam comments and he looks over at Zayn, with a sly smirk. He knows Zayn's caught on to what he's doing but he's not doing it back.

 

"Nah, he's alright. Nothin too good." Zayn quickly hides his blushing face and moves down to look at another painting . This one resembles a patterned display of neon colors flying across the sky and a deep, darkness sitting jut below.  It catches his attention, as he tries to focus on the meaning behind the painting.

"His work is beautiful.." Liam moves closer so his shoulder bumps Zayn . "Just like you."

Liam's not even trying to be subtle about it anymore. He's going straight for what he wants.. And Zayn clears his throat, smiles at him not sure what to say.

Instead he He walks away, disappearing outside.

Liam , has never been afraid of challenges and that's exactly what Zayn is.

Zayn is outside smoking a cigarette and staring over the balcony, watching the cars drive past, and pedestrians walk across the street. 

"Why are you here?" Zayn asks without turning around.

"Niall invited me.. Said I'd come." Liam shrugs even though Zayn can't see him. His back is towards him, and it makes Liam feel closed off. A feeling he doesn't like or want to get accustomed to. 

 "Why though? Niall said you don't know shit about art." Zayn's good, he knows his stuff, making it more difficult for Liam to add onto the lie. It's true he doesn't know a thing about art.. But he has a purpose for coming. Speaking of..

"Go out with me." Liam blurts and closes his eyes because that sounded like a shit way to ask a person out.

"What?" Zayn turns around so he's looking at Liam, and suddenly Liam's heart feels like it might combust from embarrassment.

 

"Go out with me sometime? Maybe?" Liam tries to go for calm and collected even though he feels the opposite inside .

 Zayn just stares at him.. With a confused look to his face. Before he shakes his head and mutters a "no thanks."

And Liam's never felt more hurt in his life. He's been rejected sure but.. He wants to go out with Zayn so bad.. and to be rejected kind of hurts. More than Liam _wants_ it to.

 "Why?" He whispers into the air. His voice cracks and his throat is closing up. As far as he's concerned he hasn't done anything wrong. 

Zayn looks at him like he should already know why.

"Because Liam.. I know how this goes. Frat boys like you. You're pretty there." He lifts up his shirt and points to the abs he predicted to be there. And they were. "And even prettier here." Zayn slides his thumb along Liam's face, smiling slightly because he is gorgeous. And Zayn would be an idiot not to see that. "But you're ugly there." He brings his hand down to point to Liam's heart. And as if that should be enough explanation, Zayn turns back around to watch the city. As if its the most fascinating thing in the world. 

 Leaving Liam feel devastated and defeated. But most of all humiliated. And he should leave, take no for an answer and leave this place. But Liam doesn't take no for an answer ever.. Especially when Zayn is completely wrong about him. He may come off as a dick sometimes , but he really isn't. Not at heart anyway.

"I'm not.. I'm not who you think I am. I'm in a fraternity Zayn. Not a prison. Those guys are my brothers .. Not my inmates. You make it sound like everyone there are fucking murderers. Like we are so bad when we're not. What do you have against fraternity guys? You haven't even bothered to really get to know anyone there.. but you're assuming the worst about us.  Niall is  one of the kindest people you'll ever meet. He's the life of any party and a big ball of energy that brightens up anyone's day. And me? Well I sleep around a lot but I've got a good heart. I care about other people.. I love my family. I have a soul and I'm not a dick.. And I can show you.. If you give me the chance." Liam isn't begging , he doesn't do that stuff. He's simply  just letting Zayn know. Giving him a chance to change his mind.

After five minutes of silence Liam concludes that he isn't going to reconsider and that his entire spiel was for nothing.  He reaches out to grab the door handle to get into the warm building. He'll probably get a cold from being out here without a jacket. 

 "Saturday at 8. You choose the place..I'll meet you there."

There's a little victory smile tugging at Liam's lips. 

 


End file.
